


how ya doin, baby doll ?

by intoxicatelou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, But smut, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, FUCK, Fucking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate myself, In a way, M/M, Making Love, One Shot, Oranges, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Promise, Riding, Shitty Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers, and art, but its, idk they're hot as fuck, in the beginning ok, its great, its kinda poetic, its past 3 am, pre bucky barnes, steve takes care of bucky basically, they're just really hot okay, they're so fucking domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You kiss him then, because it feels right to do so, and also because you want to. You’re so in love with this boy, it’s stealing your breath, literally and figuratively. He tastes like sweetheart and sea salt, and you wish you could bottle up that taste like pop and drink it on the days the summers get too hot, on days like today.</p><p>or<br/>steve and bucky fuck and it's only a tad bit poetic</p>
            </blockquote>





	how ya doin, baby doll ?

**Author's Note:**

> so fuck, i wrote this on a sunday night between the tired heated hours of 1 - 3 AM and that's why it's such shit writing like no editing whatsoever i couldn't fall asleep without knowing i hadn't put this very vivid dream up online. i fucking love steve and bucky so so much and tiny steve riding bucky cause he wants to make bucky feel good and bucky just calling him a litany of praises like baby doll, and darling, and stevie, his voice crooning, and they're both dirty fucking but it's so sweet and beautiful at the heart of it all and im just so fucking in love with them both i can't breathe. 
> 
> lol i'll probably edit this when i'm less sleep deprived
> 
> but i hope u enjoy aha !!!
> 
> i'm intoxicatelou on tumblr btw if u wanna hmu

You’re sitting there with a cup of afternoon coffee long gone cold, and a newspaper you picked off the side of the road when no one was watching, reading the headlines, GERMANY INVADES POLAND, and other nonsense of a war that you’re glad isn’t affecting you in this moment. 

You feel your skinny lungs working on keeping the air inside, when he walks through that door, and takes your breath away in a simple toothy smile. 

“how ya doin’ baby doll? “ he says as he comes to greet you, all arms, legs, and muscle, practically lifting you up in his embrace. Your heart flutters, not just because of the lack of oxygen in the room. You see, Bucky Barnes, the man of every dames dreams on this side of Brooklyn, is holding you as if you were the only thing that mattered. You never get tired of it. He gathers you up and you both collapse into the worn out couch, tired and at home. 

“How was work Buck?” you ask, idly tracing the buttons of his work shirt, all sweat, mud, and truth. He’s such a hard worker, your boy. He works sun up till sun down, to make sure you’ve got enough paints to draw and enough food to harden those soft bones, and keep the cold outta your lungs. He’ll walk to the ends of the earth to make sure you’re smiling always, he’s the one good thing you’ve got left ever since ma died. 

“Long. Sweltering hot, I tell ya Stevie, It was a true miracle my skin didn’t burn out there. but not that bad, it was alright though. ” he smiles and you can see the way his skin has darkened just a bit, and you kiss the side of his mouth, cause you know he only does it for you.

“Maybe you oughta buy some of that sunscreen product they’ve been selling in the shops. Everyone’s being sayin’ it works real nice, and maybe then you wouldn’t feel like your skin was meltin’ off. “ You say when you notice the red splotches beginning to peel at the back of his neck. Your finger grazes the area and buck winces audibly. “See, i don’t need new paints every few months buck, and I can do without the oranges, We can save up for other things you know, other things that actually mean something- “ 

“You need those oranges for your vitamins, baby doll, we can’t fight your colds without those oranges in your system. I asked the doctor and everything, I promise ya they help. Besides, Your ma left me to take care of you darling. –“

“I can take care of myself”, you retort automatically, “ besides, fine we can keep the damn oranges. But what about my paints – I don’t need them buck, you already do so much and that sunscreen would actually help – “

“Now, don’t you say that your art don’t mean anything stevie, your art is very important. You’ve got true talent in those fingers of yours, “ he holds your hands and presses your birdbone fingers to his lips, “They’re gonna save somebody’s life someday. I don’t know when the day is, but it’s gonna hafta happen. I just know it. God knows, they’ve already saved mine.” He smiles that Bucky smile, all heart and love, and you’re all but melted chocolate in his hands at this point. You bury your face in his neck, saying “Aw buck, you’re such a sap.” His laughter rumbles all through your tiny frame, and you smile against the juncture of his neck and collarbone. “Only for you punk, only for you”

You kiss him then, because it feels right to do so, and also because you want to. You’re so in love with this boy, it’s stealing your breath, literally and figuratively. He tastes like sweetheart and sea salt, and you wish you could bottle up that taste like pop and drink it on the days the summers get too hot, on days like today. The heat is buzzing around them, pushing you closer . Your hands travel through bucky’s earthly hair, and buck’s hands nestle warmly and invitingly on the angle of your hips. Your lips feast on each other, slowly at first, getting more ravenous as the time goes on, and the sun starts to dip in succession beneath the horizon. 

You both exhale when your lips are just about to burst blood at how ripe and swollen they’ve gotten , and you run your fingers over the edges of his mouth, gasping at the forbidden fruit color tinting his face, his pupils widening and the obvious lust evident in the small circles of his hips, and you feel the blood leave your head, as you realize how heady you’ve made him with just your tongue. 

He smirks as he realizes you know, and cups your face like fine china, you lean into his touch as if he’s the sun, “ you feel that baby doll? See what you’ve done to me with just that sinful mouth of yours. What do you think about it baby?” 

“I think it’s – “ you feel your back arch just a little as buck thrusts upward right over where you want it most. “ it’s hot as fuck, Buck.” He groans, and it’s your turn to grin , knowing how your filthy talk makes it better for him. You clamber off of him then and pull his hand to the bedroom, all talk of oranges and art supplies long forgotten. They paid homage to their bodies instead. 

You push him down onto the thinning mattress, too small to hold the both of you, but it did anyway. He reaches up to grab you, and pin you underneath him, but you evade his tricks and make quick work of your pant and shirt instead. He’s lying there, looking at you, eyes lidded, and mouth open only to whimper at the sight of your alabaster skin. He’s in love with it, you know he is. He worships your pale body like moonlight, leaving parts of the universe in his love bites. 

“You like that Buck?” you say teasing, standing there in a pair of white briefs that do nothing to hide your hardening cock. 

“I fucking love it, Stevie darling, but get over here already” he whines, and you love how his mouth goes all soft and sweet and hot at the same time, with his names. Asking you to fuck him, but with a please baby, right before. It’s so fucking endearing and you love how it goes straight to your dick. 

You crawl over, and his fingers hungrily grasp onto the expanse of your skin, and you kiss him again. It’s not even proper kissing more than tongue fucking at this point, as you quickly undo the buttons of his shirt and push the mundane piece of fabric off his heavenly body. He shucks off his pants, and then you’re both even. 

You take a moment to just breathe, and look at all the skin and muscle and life layed out beneath you. Tracing your hand over this golden boy, kissing along the lines of his altar arms, you try to taste every part of him, biting purple sunset hickeys on the inside of his thighs, until he’s just begging for it. 

“p..p..please stevie, fuck, baby doll, I need to be inside of you right now, otherwise I’ll just fall apart here. “ Buck begs, his hips frantically looking for something and you peel off his boxers and throw em across the room and just breathe in the intoxicating scent of the man you love. 

“you want me buck?” you whisper, nosing at his pretty, leaking cock until he’s stuttering again. “Yes, Jesus fucking Christ, I want you. Please. ” 

And you know he’s on the brink of it then, cause he’s just let all his control slip into you, and he’s still got the eyes of the boy who’ll follow you anywhere, and you just want to take care of him for once. 

You kiss him before slipping off your briefs, and sitting on your fucking knees like your praying to heaven as you sink yourself down on his beautiful, perfect cock. It’s so sinful, you know it, and he looks up at you as if you’re the angel sent to save him, and it’s just funny cause you’ve both accepted long when you first started this, you were gonna love each other through hell. 

You bottom out and he clutches your hips, brusingly hard, and you bite your lips at how good it feels, knowing you’re gonna wake up with his fingerprints stamped on you, and you wish you could afford tattoos to get his name inked on your hip bone where he’s holding you like you’re his saving grace. 

You rock against him then, moving your body like you were born to do this, born to look good and put on a show for the one and only Bucky Barnes, and he’s a litany of sinner’s praises as you shoot up faster and faster and harder and harder, 

“Doing so good baby doll, treating me so well, fuck , stevie, you’re so fucking beautiful baby.” Buck’s words just keep flowing and flowing, and you’re eating every single syllable up like you’re a starved man. 

You can feel that build up flowering at the pit of your stomach, and your brain is running in waves of simply BUCKBUCKBUCKBUCK and you’re both arching then, altar arms holding you from all sides, as your tongues collide and bodies clash again and again and again, if this is what hellfire feels like, you want to bathe in it forever, and he’s moaning “baby doll, baby doll, so fucking good for me steve, I love you so much, Stevie, you’re so fucking good to me” and he’s a prayer of words you want tattooed on every part of your body, on every part of your soul, and you’re both so fucking in love with each other, and he bites into the junction of your collarbone, muffling his moan, a sound you wish you could play on the radio when he’s away on the longer days, and spilling into you and you’re spilling out just like that then, untouched and so fucking gone for this boy who’s mouthing your ladder ribs like they’re his last meal. 

You both collapse into each other, then, once the high wears off, slipping, sliding, giggling at the mess you’ve made. 

“fuck, stevie, we oughta clean this up” buck mumbles, half asleep. 

“ but I don’t wanna buck. “ you mumble back, somewhat in the same position. 

“awh, fuck it. come here, punk” and you both settle on this too small bed as if there’s nowhere else you could imagine being.


End file.
